


Well Hello There, Miss Teacher (Single Parent AU)

by propertyofpoeandbucky



Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [11]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:54:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28851648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/propertyofpoeandbucky/pseuds/propertyofpoeandbucky
Summary: Poe Dameron is a single father to his son, Kes Jr. or KJ. You’re KJ’s teacher and it’s parent-teacher conference week. So that means Poe has to come in to discuss his son’s work ethic. All professionalism is thrown out the window as soon as he sees you.
Relationships: Poe Dameron & Reader, Poe Dameron & You, Poe Dameron/Reader, Poe Dameron/You
Series: Poe Dameron Oneshots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2115642
Kudos: 4





	Well Hello There, Miss Teacher (Single Parent AU)

Poe walked alongside is nervous son. He was fashioning his old, brown, leather jacket, some blue jeans, and a white t-shirt. He smirked, “KJ, I don’t know why you’re nervous. You said you’re doing well in this class.”

“I’m not nervous about my grades! I’m nervous about you!”

“What?” Poe chuckled as he slipped his hands into the pockets of his jacket, “And why is that?”

“Oh, you just wait.”

Kes Junior, or KJ as he liked to be called, was the top of his class in your math class. You saw a lot of potential in him. So you were excited to tell him about the Excellence in Math Award he’ll be receiving.

When the clock hit 12 o'clock, you opened the door to see KJ and his father waiting there. You make eye contact with his father and a smile breaks out on his face. You smiled back, “Good afternoon! You must be Mister Dameron! I’m Miss L/N.”

“Oh, Miss, huh?”

KJ facepalms, “Dad, no.”

You chuckle, “Well, come inside and let’s get started!” Kes and his father sat down in the seats in front of your desk, “So Mister Dameron-”

“Please, call me Poe.” Poe gives you a wink and Kes rolls his eyes.

“Alright, Poe, I’m happy to inform you that your, KJ, is doing exceptionally well! He’s the top of his class!”

Poe playfully shoved his son, “Thatta boy! My smart son!” KJ shyly smiled at his dad’s praise.

“He is, indeed. And because of this, I’m excited to tell you that your son will be receiving the Excellence in Math award at this upcoming awards assembly.”

“Really?” KJ’s eyes lit up in surprise.

You smiled and nodded, “Yup!”

“Wow, Miss L/N, you’re a great teacher then. Teaching my son everything he knows. I think they should award you for not only being a wonderful teacher, but also for being so beautiful.”

“Dad, seriously?!” KJ loudly hissed.

“KJ, I think you should’ve warned me about your charming dad.”

“Yeah, uh, sorry about him. He doesn’t know when to quit.”

“You treat all of KJ’s teachers like this, Poe?”

“Nope, just you.” Poe smirked.

You chuckled again, “Oh, so should I feel special?”

“Absolutely. In fact, how about I take you out for dinner tomorrow night?”

KJ hung his head low as he mumbled, “Are you kidding me?”

“I would love to, that is, if it’s okay with yoy, KJ.”

KJ’s head shot up, “Wait, huh?”

“Well, I’m sure it’d be a bit awkward for you for your dad to be going on a date with your teacher.”

“I, uh, well. I mean, I don’t mind.”

“Great!” Poe exclaimed, “So with this be all then?”

“Yup! Here are KJ’s recent assignments and tests. My number is also in there too.”

“Perfect.” Poe winked at you and walked out with his annoyed son following him.

As soon as the door closed behind him, KJ started smacking at his dad’s arms, “Seriously, dad?! This was why I was nervous! I knew you’d make a move on her!”

Poe laughed, “Hey, you should’ve warned me about how beautiful she was.”

“I can’t believe you!”

Poe shrugged, “Shall I remind you that you were pushing me onto dating again?”

“I didn’t mean my teacher!”

“KJ, relax. She’s a good person, right?”

“..yeah..”

“Then what’s to worry about?”

“If my classmates find out that you’re dating my teacher, I’ll never hear the end of it!”

“Kiddo, you need to chill.”

KJ made a face of disgust, “Don’t ever say ‘chill’ again.” Poe chuckled again. KJ took a deep breath, “It’s just..I don’t want you to get hurt again. After mom left us and all.”

“I know. Thanks. I love you, Kes.”

KJ rolled his eyes, “I love you too, dad.”


End file.
